Guy Love
by SiriusLovesRent
Summary: Mimi and Roger are trying to get friendly with eachother when Collins stops in. Mimi asks how they could possibly be so close. Collins and Roger then proceed to explain their "guy love" in song! CollinsRoger FRIENDSHIP. For ProngsLovesRent. Oneshot.


**A/N: So. If anyone watches **_**Scrubs **_**like I do, you'll know tonight's the series finale. GAH. That saddens me muchly. I love **_**Scrubs**_**! First of all, Zach Braff is the biggest cutie since Adam Pascal...And the thing that REALLY depresses me is that I ****JUST**** got into it!**

**Well, anyway, this little diddy's for the wonderfully awesome ProngsLovesRent who recently wrote a fic for me. **_**The Pros and Cons of ROGER'S Pants**_**. It's awesome.****Go read it! And why I was taking about **_**Scrubs **_**up there is because I'm using the song **_**Guy Love **_**from the episode "My Musical" to describe Roger and Collins's friendship. It was originally gonna be Roger/MARK friendship, but I just couldn't get rid of the nickname "Chocolate Bear". And Mark's not exactly chocolate. Or a bear. Collins is both!**

**Jon Larson and Bill Lawrence own your face!...And RENT and **_**Scrubs. **_**I hope you can guess which owns which. If you can't, why are you reading this?**

**--**

"Mimi...guess what," Roger whispered, prodding his sleeping girlfriend in her bare back.

She laughed quietly, her eyes still closed. "What?" She whispered back.

"I love youuuuuu..." He kissed her cheek softly and sat up in bed, stretching.

Mimi rolled over to face him and smiled. "I love you too, baby." She pulled the blanket tighter around herself. "What time is it?"

Roger shrugged and looked down at his wrist. He froze like a deer caught in the headlights. "Mimi, where's my watch?!" He cried, frantically jumping up, despite his nakedness, and running around the room in circles, flailing his arms wildly.

Mimi sighed. "Honey, you don't _own _a watch." Roger stopped his crazy search and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank _god_." He hopped back in bed and snuggled up against her back playfully. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "You know what? Forget the time. But I do have an idea." She climbed on top of his body and ran her hands down his arms.

The rocker grinned devilishly. "Yeah?"

Mimi smirked and leaned down to kiss him. She was just inches away from his lips when the bedroom door swung open.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDD MORNING BITCHES!" Enter Tom Collins.

"SHIT!" Mimi squeaked in surprise and rolled off Roger...and the bed. Onto the floor.

"COLLINS!" Roger, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier. He sprang up, jumping into his best friend's outstretched arms.

Collins laughed. "What's up, man? I decided to make a trip to the second most adorable couple in the world on this delightful morning!"

"Second?" Roger asked, still clinging to Collins's shoulders.

"Me and Angel? Hello? Have you _seen _us? With our _thousand sweet kisses _and whatnot." Collins pointed out. But Roger nodded in agreement. He had to admit, Collins and Angel _were _pretty _damn_ cute.

"Oh yeah, how's that working out for you guys?" Roger asked with interest.

"Counting the one she gave me on the cheek before I left this morning...that's about...eight hundred and fifty right now."

"Hey! Awesome!" They high fived and Roger jumped out of Collins's arms. Collins looked him over, "How 'bout those boxers?"

"What?"

"You're naked, Rog."

"NAKED?!" Roger squealed. He looked down. Sure enough, there he was for the whole room to see. He screamed and darted across the room, pulling on his plaid pants and sighing in relief.

The room fell into an awkward silence before Roger flung his arms out at his side and weakly said, "Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!"

He and Collins burst out laughing as Mimi pulled a sheet around her _own _body and crawled back into the bed. "Could you two _be _any freakishly closer?"

"Why good morning to you too, Meems." Collins grinned as the laugh attack ended.

"And yeah, we probably _could _be closer." Roger said, coming over and standing next to Collins.

"We're best buddies!" Collins said, slinging his arm around Roger's shoulder. "Love you man."

"Aww, love you too, man!" Cue hug.

Mimi shrugged. "I love you both, but one day you two are probably just gonna run off together..." That got their attention. They turned toward the dancer and shook their heads. "Mimi, I don't think you understand. Our love...it's special! It's..." Collins waved his hands around, searching for the right words.

"Guy love!" Roger supplied.

"Yeah! That's it! Guy love!" They sighed and Mimi raised her eyebrows, intrigued. Guy love?

Roger started humming and took a breath, like he always did before he...

"Let's face the facts about me and you, a love unspecified," Sang. Wonderful. Song time at the Davis's. "Though I'm proud to call you Chocolate Bear," It was true. He was indeed proud to call Collins by the nickname. "The crowd will always talk and stare!"

Collins nodded gravely and clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I feel exactly those feelings too, and that's why I keep them inside," He put his other hand to his chest and looked Roger in the eyes. "'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain, and sometimes it's easier to hide."

"Then explain our guy love! That's all it is, guy love," Oh _god_. Duet time. "He's mine, I'm his!" They wrapped their arms around each other in a hug and faced Mimi. "There's nothing gay about it in our eyes." They sang together, rocking back and forth.

Collins spun Roger around and held him out at arm's length. "You ask me 'bout this thing we share..." Roger pulled the anarchist in and looked at him sincerely. "And he tenderly replies." The rocker sang sweetly.

"It's guy love...between two guys."

Their arms dropped and they danced over to the end of the bed and faced Mimi again. "We're closer then the average man and wife." Collins sang to her. Mimi shrugged in reply. Probably right.

Roger reached down and fumbled for Collins's wrist, finally taking hold of it and shoving it in Mimi's face, along with his own. "That's why our matching bracelets say Coll and Roggie!"

Mimi giggled as Collins mouthed desperately, _we were seven! _As if he said it all the time. Which, Mimi thought, he probably did.

Collins regained his composure and faced his best friend again. "You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life."

Roger grabbed his arm again and Mimi found herself looking at his side, as he was singing to Collins again. "You're the only man that's ever been this close to me!" He demonstrated by pouncing on Collins again and wrapping his legs around him, all the while keeping a death grip around his shoulders.

"Whoa, he got scared during a movie..." Collins dropped him to the floor. Mimi raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Roger shrugged.

"There's no need to clarify." The rocker said gently.

"Oh no?" Collins questioned hesitantly.

Roger shook his head no. "Just let it grow more and more each day!" He encouraged. "It's like I married my best friend..." He looked at Collins for the ending.

"But in a _totally manly way_!"

"LET'S GO!" They spun around and each went to either side of the bed; Roger on the left and Collins on the right. "It's guy love, don't compromise," Roger walked across the bed and jumped onto to the floor next to Collins and the pair turned to Mimi again. "The _feeling_ of some other _guy_, holding up your heart into the sky." They put their hands on their hearts and pointed to the ceiling.

Mimi noticed their expressions soften as they turned tender again. "I'll be there to care through all the lows." Roger assured him.

"I'll be there to share the highs." Collins promised, pointing at the sky again with his index finger.

"It's guy love, between two guys."

"And when I say, "I love you, Collins," It's not what it implies," Roger looked at Mimi pointedly and she held her hands up in defense.

Collins turned Roger's attention back to him. They took deep breaths and sang the last chords of their song out, "It's guy love. Between. Two..." They paused and beamed at each other. "Guys."

Collins held his hand out for a manly handshake, but Roger pushed it away. "No _hands_." And then hugged him tightly.

"...wow. Well. That was...beautiful guys, just...lovely." Mark said from the doorway. He looked at Mimi. "You're seriously not jealous?"

"What can I say?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "It's guy love."

**--**

**A/N: Haha, that was so BAD. Wow. But I've been wanting to write this since I heard the song. Yeah. Even before I saw the episode. Haha. Wow. So please, don't flame me, I might take it down anyway...unless you guys like it. Feedback please?**

**Hehehe, hope you liked it Prongs! This is our theme song, I've decided.**

**Oh and by the way, YES I did indeed change a lyric or two: **_That's why our matching bracelets say Turk and J.D. _**Obviously Collins and Roger's names AREN'T Turk and J.D**. _You're the only man who's ever been inside of me./Whoa, I just took out his appendix. _**I'm also almost positive Collins never took out Roger's appendix, but if he did I'm deeply sorry for assuming otherwise. **_And when I say, "I love you, Turk," _**Again, Collins's name obviously isn't Turk. Oh and: The line **_There's nothing gay about it in our eyes, _**I am aware Collins is gay. Haha, I thought I might get questions about that, so I'm clearing it up now. All that line's saying is "Hey dude, we're not gay **_**together**_**, we just share an adorable guy love**_**."**_

**Anyway, if you haven't heard this song: GO LISTEN TO IT. It's the most adorable thing in the world and I love it dearly. Go watch the episode too. Musical episodes rock, don't you agree?**** ANYWAY. Prongs, I sincerely hope this makes you feel as good as _The Pros and Cons of ROGER'S Pants _made me feel. If not...I'll have someone else write you a new one (;**

**REVIEW?!**

**By the way everyone: THIS IS MY ELEVENTH FIC! YAY! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!**


End file.
